Distance Cannot Distance Us
by Williamisabutt
Summary: Issa, a name that caused his beloved all her troubles. Sorry Issa, you're not coming back this time.
1. Chapter 1

Well, Rosario+Vampire is my favorite anime, so it is only proper for me to write a story about it as well. The pairing will be Akasha and Tsukune, it is not a common pairing and has recently grown on me. It deserves a big spotlight in my opinion. I will try to update as much as possible, but don't expect much from me or else you will be disappointed. Story takes place when Alucard fights the war against the invading kingdom. This story follows the manga. On with the story! .(^_^). Oh and I don't own Rosario+Vampire. EDIT: I rewrote most of this and changed the story, I didn't think this story stood up to my standards. I decided that the time skip wasn't needed and I should just show Alucard, Akasha, and Tsukune's journey.

Pain, that was the only thing Tsukune felt when he saw his family burned alive. All he could do was kneel on his knees begging the sadistic soldiers not to kill his mother and father, even that didn't make them falter. The invading kingdom had no mercy on Alucard's people, following blindly their king who hated those 'lowly' vampires, even though there were only five in the kingdom. A river of blood flowed from the slaughtering of innocents, the twisted heart of the ruler of the opposing lands paid no heed to whimpering calls of the tortured children, nor the screams of the mothers who had her physical embodiment of her love torn away.

Alucard fought valiantly to protect his kingdom, giving up the secure life behind the castle. With his own hands, Alucard razed the opposing army, sowing destruction throughout their ranks. But, all his fighting was for naught, a single person, even a vampire carrying the shinso bloodline, can only do so much against so many numbers. Tsukune cried his 7 year old heart out, he cried until his throat was raw. But he knew, Kasumi and Koji Aono were never going to come back. He prayed 7, 10, 100 times to whatever kami that was listening, to let his parents have a good afterlife.

The emotionally distraught Aono was brought out of his trance when he felt himself being embraced, a warm scent of strawberries washing over him.

"Akasha-chan..." Tsukune whimpered to his best friend, desperately clutching onto her dress, sobbing. Akasha quietly shushed her best friend and fellow shinso, whispering comforting words into his ear. The deaths of Tsukune's parents also took a toll on Akasha, her parents died when Akasha was 1 month old, the Aonos quickly took her under their wing, caring for her and providing for her.

"It's going to be ok Tsukune-kun." Akasha doubted her own words, she doubted herself to even speak, she had a lump in her throat and her dress had a large wet blotches from her and Tsukune's tears. Rancid smoke spewed out from the large fires that were blazing around them, blurring out everything. There was a distinct clang of metal and yelling drawing closer to Akasha and Tsukune's location.

Akasha quickly stood up, surprising Tsukune with sudden motion. "Akasha-chan?" He whispered confused.

"We have to leave Tsukune-kun, the bad men are coming closer." Akasha said in a small voice. Tsukune nods in agreement and stands up, his bare feet sinking in the blood soaked dirt. They both ran to the nearest alley despite their exhaustion, seeking refuge from all the bloodshed. Tsukune sat down with his pink haired friend in the secluded area. His eyes were drooping with exhaustion. Tsukune gently leaned his head against Akasha's shoulder, falling into a deep sleep. Akasha blushed and put her head onto his head, their hair mixing to make a sea of light black and pink. They both drifted into the realm of sleep, ignoring all cries of mercy or pain.

-–-

Akasha woke up starving the next morning, and also feeling a foreign weight on her lap. Akasha blushed furiously realizing Tsukune was using her lap as a pillow, it's not like she didn't like it though. She and Tsukune often slept together, due to Akasha having nightmares of her parents murder, Tsukune's presence calmed these nightmares. Tsukune groaned and opened his eyes, chocolate meeting emerald, he felt his cheeks heat up and quickly looked away. Then he realized he had a pillow and added two and two together and shot up.

"Sorry Akasha-chan." He said while blushing and rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit he developed that was also well know by Akasha.

"It's ok Tsukune-kun, only you can do that." She added on and blushed hotly when she blurted out the rest. "Tsukune-kun?" Akasha asked quietly, Tsukune nodded."Can I have some blood?"

Tsukune laughed quietly at that, despite they were in a war zone. "Akasha-chan I told you so many times that you didn't need to ask." He leaned closer to her and tugged his grimy white shirt down to expose his neck, offering himself to Akasha. Akasha nodded her thanks and exposed her tiny fangs, sinking them into Tsukune's jugular. A slight tingle of pain was all Tsukune felt since he was used to this. An urge quickly popped up in Tsukune's head, supported by a dry burning in the back of Tsukune's throat. He caved in and quickly exposed his fangs, sinking them Akasha's neck.

A slight muffled cry of protest followed but was quickly silenced by Tsukune lapping up her life liquid. Several moments later they both retracted their fangs, faces hot.

"Arigato Akasha-chan." Muttered Tsukune with a blush.

"Arigato Tsukune-kun." Replied Akasha with her own blush. "We should check out if the war is over yet." Said Akasha softly. Tsukune nodded. They both stood up and stretched, several bones popping followed afterwards.

"That felt good." Muttered Tsukune. Akasha nodding her head at the aforementioned activity. They wandered down alleyway hand in hand with grim determination on their 7 year old faces. The sound of metal on metal resounded and was quickly picked up by the two young vampires. They both turned to each other and nodded running out of the dark alleyway into the overcast outside. They spotted one man fighting five soldiers dressed in armor, they man had several swords sticking out of him, and still moved perfectly fine. The two young vampires gasped when they realized who it was.

"Alucard-sama!" Tsukune and Akasha call out. The five soldiers turn away distractedly to the pair. Alucard capitalizes on the moment, lopping off three of the soldiers heads in one stroke of his mighty long sword, slicing through the sinew and bone like it's nothing. Blood sprayed out from the three necks, though not a drop got on the three shinso vampires. Alucard dispatched the two other soldiers with ease, then walks over to the two children.

"Thank you, Akasha and Tsukune." Alucard says with hint of gratitude. Alucard knew Koji and Kasumi since they built the kingdom with him, due to that he knew their son Tsukune and his best friend Akasha. When he saw Koji and Kasumi's charred bodies on the cross, it gave him more reason to kill all of the humans of the opposing kingdom. "The war is over now, only us three survived." Alucard grimly informs Tsukune and Akasha, pain evident on his face. Both Akasha and Tsukune choked back a sob and tears ran past their cheeks.

"What do we do now?" Croaked out Tsukune hoarsely. He looked like he saw every horror the world has to offer, twice. Both Akasha And Tsukune looked at Alucard, a lost look in their eyes.

"We should travel the world and spread coexistence." He said with a heavy sigh, running his grimy fingers through his black silky hair. "But before that, we should get cleaned up." Everyone nodded in agreement to that, Akasha's luscious pink hair was caked with ash, Alucard's nails were a household for dirt, and Tsukune's arms and legs were virtually black with grime.

The trio of vampires walked through the burned houses toward the still pristine castle, which surprisingly doesn't even looked touched by the war. Akasha and Tsukune didn't question it though, they walked hand in hand behind Alucard, enjoying each other's company.

"You children clean up first, I'll pack the clothes." Alucard said to Akasha and Tsukune . Both of them have been to the castle before and knew where the bath was. Alucard's bath always had hot water since the castle was on top of a hot spring, the castle was built around the hot springs. Akasha and Tsukune hurried to the bath and when they got to the bath they glance to see if the water was treated or not, the water was already previously treated, so they didn't fret anymore about it. Akasha undressed Tsukune and Tsukune undressed Akasha. They always bathed together since they were children and haven't bathed without each other one time since they met. Their nakedness didn't matter to them as they were used to it.

"I'll scrub your back first Tsukune-kun." Akasha said with a small smile. Tsukune nodded in response, feeling the hot calming water against his skin, the coarse scrub against his skin didn't hurt, as Akasha was always gentle with him, Tsukune gave a small moan of pleasure was he felt the dirt flow away from his pale skin. Tsukune glowed a soft cherry color when Akasha was done. Tsukune took the scrub from Akasha and gently washed her back. Akasha smiled at their trust with each other, a never breaking bond. Tsukune helped wash her and untangle her hair. Both of them sat there side by side, enjoying the heat from the herbal hot spring water.

Tsukune felt drowsy and leaned on Akasha's naked shoulder, falling asleep. She blushed and didn't shake him awake, letting him get his well deserved rest, Akasha's eyes felt heavy and she props her head against his and succumbs to her sleepiness. A small smile appeared on Tsukune's face.

Alucard waited in his main hall for Tsukune and Akasha to finish their bath. After 2 hours he frowned, what was taking them so long? A though flashed across his mind and he bolted to the bath, thinking something horrible happened. He opened the door and saw a sight that put a smile on his face, he chuckled at how they fell asleep with each other in the bath. He knew how much they trusted each other and thought that they would make great mates to each other when they were older. He clapped loudly to wake them up, Akasha and Tsukune shot up from their sleep and both splashed rather loudly. They stared at each other and turned red.

"Sorry!" Was shouted several hundred times and Alucard just chuckled at their antics.

"Get dressed, we should leave soon." Alucard said with a smile that graced his face. Akasha and Tsukune rose from the inviting waters of the bath with a content sigh, they helped each other dry and dress. The trio took one last look at the castle before they left it's safety with smiles on their faces, not knowing the horrors that await them on the journey. They say ignorance is bliss.

Alucard, Akasha, and Tsukune walked down the old dirt path that lead to Alucard's castle, except they were walking away from the castle this time. This particular path led through a forest to Europe.

"Alucard-sama, where are we going to spread coexistence?" Tsukune curiously asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but, I believe the King of England would listen to us. If he does, ayashi can live in peace with humans." Alucard said with a smile thinking about the future. Tsukune and Akasha also smiled at the thought, a perfect world of peace that ayashi and humans live in coexistence. They nodded at the statement.

They traveled down the road until dusk, and set up a camp in the forest. The three sat around a fire, content with the warm it emanated. After sitting there some time, Alucard announced that they should go to bed. Akasha and Tsukune nodded in agreement. They all got inside the magically enchanted tent, Alucard got it from as a gift several years from the Elder Witch of Knoll Forest. The inside is bigger than it seems on the outside, with two beds on the inside.

They took off their shoes and finished the last of their bread. Tsukune and Akasha climbed onto the left bed while Alucard took the right one.

"Tsukune..." Akasha said with a blush, Tsukune just nodded and pulled down the neck of his shirt to reveal his neck to Akasha. She nodded her thanks and exposed her tiny fangs and bit down gently, Tsukune couldn't hold back his own urge accompanied by the burning in his throat. He reveal his own fangs and nipped Akasha's neck, lapping up her crimson life liquid. Both suppressed a moan and continued drinking for several moments before breaking away with blushes.

"Arigato Akasha-chan." Whispered Tsukune.

"Arigato Tsukune-kun" Murmured Akasha. Both gave a hearty yawn before snuggling together comfortably and falling asleep in each other's arms. Alucard just watched the whole exchange from his own bed with a soft smile.

The next morning, Tsukune woke up with Akasha using his chest as a pillow, hair splayed across. He deep red filled his cheeks as he gently shook Akasha awake.

"Akasha-chan!" Tsukune whispered intently. Akasha just groaned and held on to him tighter, eliciting a sigh from the male. Alucard opened the flap and looked had a confused expression, unsure of what the commotion was. Tsukune pointed toward Akasha on his chest, her young face holding the most content and serene expression they ever saw. Alucard chuckled softly and kneeled next to their bed, shaking Akasha awake.

"Tsukune won't give you anymore blood if you don't wake up." Alucard whispered to Akasha. Her eyes flew open at the threat and whimpered. Tsukune and Alucard couldn't hold their laughs in, Akasha looked scandalized and pouted.

"Let's go eat." Alucard said while holding his sides and laughing. They stood and exited the tent, still sleepy.

"I heated some bread for you children." Alucard informed Akasha and Tsukune, who were rubbing their eyes. The three of them sat next to the fire, the morning sun illuminating their faces. The bread was bland held no flavor, but they ate it since there was nothing else. When they finished eating, Alucard folded the tent into an apple sized box while Tsukune and Akasha brushed their teeth and rinsed their mouths with herb treated water from a water jug.

They left the camp when the sun almost reached the pinnacle of its journey, traveling down the forest path again, seeking England. At around sunset, they could see in the distance the city of London, but they were still several kilometers away. The trio set up camp again.

"We need some kindling, you two find some and I'll set up the tent." Alucard told Akasha and Tsukune, they both nodded obediently. "We also need some meat, see if you can find a doe or some rabbits." Akasha and Tsukune nodded again and set out side by side, entering the dark forest, but they could see since vampires have excellent night vision.

"Let's get the kindling first and then hunt." Akasha said to Tsukune. Tsukune nodded in agreement. They scrounged the forest near the camp, gathering kindling in bunches. They returned to the camp, dropping off the kindling and returning to the forest in search for their dinner. Akasha and Tsukune caught the faint scent of a buck and followed it, expertly tracking the buck with ease. The light brown pelt of a large buck caught their eye. Their prey was feeding on a raspberry bush, a look of satisfaction in glinting in its eye. It wasn't aware of the two vampire stalking it, Akasha and Tsukune nodded to each other, unchaining each other's rosary, Akasha and Tsukune's hair bleached silver and their eyes bled red, black bat like wings sprouted from their back, and a large amount of youki leaked into the air alerting the buck. It instantly turned on its hackles and bolted, then predators leapt into action, Tsukune swept the buck's legs off the ground and restrain it from running while Akasha delivered a devastating hook kick to the buck's neck, severing the head from the body, Akasha's dress flew up, flashing Tsunkune her panties. He blushed furiously at this, feeling ashamed, but ignored it.

"Good job Tsukune-kun." Akasha congratulated Tsukune with a big sweet smile on her face. Tsukune felt his heart swell at his best friend's compliment.

"You too Akasha-chan." Tsukune said, complimenting Akasha back. Akasha's smile grew larger at the his sincere compliment. Akasha spotted a small cut on his cheek from an impact from the buck's hoof, she frowned and a desire took over her, she grabbed his shoulders and stood on her tippy toes, licking the blood from the wound. It healed the next moment, Tsukune blushed and handed Akasha back her rosary and she handed Tsukune his rosary back as well. The color bled back into their hair and their eyes returned to its normal color, their wings slid back into their back.A wave of nausea both them, but it passed quickly when they remembered the buck. Tsukune carried the back part while Akasha carried the front portion.

Alucard congratulated the two on their catch when they got back to camp. Alucard sliced the doe into several pieces, and sorted them on a piece of cloth.

"There's a nearby lake, you could go bathe there while I'm cooking." Alucard informs Akasha and Tsukune. They both brighten at the idea and rush to get the herbs to dilute the water's pure qualities. They rush to the tent and grab a scrub, a bar of soap, a towel, and the herbs. Both of them rush to the lake, expecting a large lake, but rather it was a small pond. Akasha and Tsukune hurriedly undressed each other, neatly folding their clothes and putting it at the lakeside. Akasha threw some of the herbs into the 'lake', the effect was immediate, the water turned a light green. Akasha gently put her dainty foot into the water, testing the pureness. When she didn't get shocked, Akasha slid into the cold water with Tsukune.

"I'll wash your back first." Offered Tsukune. Akasha nodded and smiled. Tsukune lathered the bar of soap and spread it across Akasha's back, then took the coarse scrub and rubbed all the dirt and sweat off the pale skin. Akasha moaned in pleasure at the feeling of being clean again. Tsukune washed and untangled Akasha's luscious pink hair.

"Thank you." Akasha whispered her thanks to Tsukune. She then took the scrub and bar of soap, cleaning Tsukune and washing his hair, returning the favor in a sense. When Akasha and Tsukune were clean, they helped each other dry off and dress. When they neared the camp, a delicious smell hung in the hair and permeated their noses. Alucard piled three bloody rare venison steaks onto each on three plates. Akasha and Tsukune looked hungrily toward the food and sat down next to each other quickly.

"Dinner is served!" Alucard told them, a hungry look in his eyes too.

"Let's eat!" They all chanted. The trio ripped through the meat like the ravenous vampires they were, hungrily tearing through the bloody flesh with their fangs. When they were done, the dishes magically cleared and Alucard poured himself a chilled cup of blood from a jug that he was enchanted to keep whatever was inside always chilled. He bought it from a djinn merchant for the price of a bar of gold. Alucard quickly drank it and cleaned the cup with a piece of cloth. Smiling at the delicious flavor.

The three of them, Alucard, Akasha, and Tsukune were all sleepy, so they entered the tent and climbed onto their respective beds. Alucard by himself and Tsukune with Akasha.

"Tsukune..." Akasha whispered, her voice filled with a want. Tsukune quickly understood and pulled his collar down, exposing his neck, Akasha exposed her tiny fangs, gently biting into his neck. Tsukune gave into his own desires, exposing his own fangs, and sinking it into Akasha's neck. They both lapped each other's rich and delicious blood, and sated their bloodlust. They released each other several moments later and fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Alucard woke up Tsukune and Akasha, which Akasha was sleeping peacefully on Tsukune's chest.

"We're almost at London, and one step closer to the king." Alucard said, explaining why he woke them up." Akasha and Tsukune understood and got ready for the long day ahead of them, rushing through their morning routine.

"We are ready." Called Akasha and Tsukune to Alucard. Alucard nodded and had already packed everything up. The three walked down the dirt path toward the city of London, determination filling their eyes. After they entered the city, the three of them were amazed by what they saw, hordes of people bustling about, doing their own businesses. But the most amazing thing was the giant buildings everywhere, in their home, most people lived a middle class life. In London, so many people, nobles in most cases, had lavish homes and great gardens. Weath was all around the them.

A giant grey castle overlooked everything, right in the center of the Capitol. Akasha, Alucard, and Tsukune were staring at the giant castle in awe, it simply outclassed everything. It was two times bigger than even Alucard's castle.

"That's probably where the king lives." Tsukune whispered in amazement to Akasha, eyes wide. Akasha nodded in agreement as they headed toward the castle. The double doors in the front were guarded by two armored soldiers who had their spears crossed.

Alucard approached the guards and said in a polite tone, "We wish to have an audience with the king." The soldiers nodded and called a messenger foward.

"Tell the king three people wish to seek an audience with him." The soldier told the messenger gruffly. The boy nodded quickly and ran off, as if scared. Ten minutes later, the messenger reappeared from the doors.

"The king accepts your audience, please come inside." The messenger squeaked out. The guards removed their spears and allowed the trio to pass. Akasha tightly gripped Tsukune's hand in her nervousness.

"It's ok Akasha, nothing to worry about." Tsukune quietly reassured Akasha. The inside of the castle was grand. Even grand was an understatement. In the throne room, a red carpet covered the floor and at the end of it sat the king on his throne. The king was a rather fat man. A greasy mustache, potbelly, pudgy face, an arrogant smirk, and an air of pompousness. A gold crown studded with diamonds adorned his gray head. On each side of the room ten guards stood, all wielding a crossbow that was loaded with a deadly bolt. The trio bowed before the presence of the egotistical king.

"It is an honor for you to hear us out lord." Alucard spoke with an even politer tone than before. Akasha and Tsukune just stayed quiet, not wanting to mess anything up.

"What is it that you wanted to speak with me about? Peasant." The king added with a sneer. Alucard gritted his teeth at the remark, resisting the temptation to rip his obese throat out.

"We came to speak about coexistence." Alucard spoke in a hard tone, putting emphasis on we.

"Oh, coexistence between what?" The snobby king asked, spittle flying out of his mouth.

"Ayashi and humans. Me and my accomplices are vampires, we wish to have peaceful existence with your town and spread the peace." Alucard said carefully. The king's bloodshot eyes grew wide.

"Lowly bloodsuckers like you three are in my great presence?! You don't even deserve to like with that stupid idea of coexistence with us mighty humans. Kill them all!" The pompous king shouted to his guards. The three vampires eyes grew wide. Three rosaries flew off and a huge amount of youki followed. Their hair bleached silver and eyes bled red, and three sets of wings shot and out. The guards readied their crossbows and shot. Twenty bolts flew and the king cackled, he just killed three vampires! He was a savior to this Capitol!

Most of the bolts were aimed toward Akasha, the pink haired child couldn't react. A foreign force pushed her out of the way, shielding her from all danger. A flash of silver was all she saw before a spray of blood erupted around the room. The king and all of his guards were dead, gore and their entrails hung from the flag poles above. A mist of blood followed. Not a single sound was heard, Alucard and Akasha were wide eyed, not sure of what happen. Tsukune collapsed in front of them, fourteen crossbow bolts stuck out from him, and blood covered his hands. His gave a smile to Akasha before fell unconscious.

"Tsukune!" Akasha cried, forgetting all honorifics, she ran toward his body and fell to his side, holding his hand in hers. His heart and lungs were impaled throughly, as well as his wings and legs. Blood was splattered on his face. His precious shinso blood pooled on the floor. Akasha was panicking, her best friend was dying. She slowly pieced together what happened, Tsukune shielded her from the bolts, and slaughtered the king and his guards by using the Jigen-Tou or the Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword. He learned it from the worlds greatest YouJustsu master, Touhou Fuhai. She sobbed helplessly at his fading pulse, unsure what what to do.

"Calm down, you know what to do." Alucard whispered into her ear, calming her. Akasha's mind drew a blank, then she realized how to save him. Akasha extended her veined fangs to their full length.

"Accept what I have to offer, I love you Tsukune, I don't want you to leave me now!" Akasha sunk her fangs into his neck, injecting her shinso blood into him, giving him the greatest gift she could offer. When she retracted her fangs, some color returned to Tsukune's stark white face.

"You did the most you could do Akasha, I'm proud of you. Now we need to excape without people noticing. The roof should work." Alucard said in a barely controlled voice. He was mad at the king for threatening them and hurting Tsukune. Mad was not the correct word, furious was more like it, it was too bad Tsukune gave them the quick death.

Akasha and Alucard raced to the roof with Tsukune in his arms. They extended their wings and flew away, high in the sky, so people only mistake them for crows of some sort. It was late afternoon when they made their escape into the forest. They set up camp in the forest, Akasha helped remove the crossbow bolts out of Tsukune's body, chunks of flesh stuck onto the heavy arrows, making Akasha nauseous. The wounds immediately healed when the bolts were removed, thanks to Akasha's blood. She cleaned him of all blood and pulled a blanket over his body and slipped into the bed with him, pulling him close, as if scared he would leave.

Well I'm beat, I made several changes to the story line that I planned, ideas are helpful, and also review so I know your opinion on this story. ^~^ Favorite and follow and stuff like that. Alert me of any grammar or spelling mistakes. Goodbye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, from the other side! I mean if you get the pun, I'm so funny. I'll stop now, sorry for making you all cringe at the worst pun you have ever heard. Anyhow, new chapter, I would like to thank the anonymous guest reviewer, or my 2nd reviewer for his/her's review. It motivated me to write this chapter. On with the story. (^~^)

Tsukune groaned when he woke up, feeling a deep ache at his ribs and back area. Akasha pressing her body against his side did not help him in anyway as he attempted to get up. A slight cry of protest was elicited from Akasha's mouth, causing a grumble from Tsukune. He laid back onto the futon, a frown on his face. Akasha held onto him tighter not letting him go.

Tsukune's need expanded and he desperately tried to extricate himself from Akasha's iron hold onto his waist. The urge grew and tried to break his dam of mental effort to not let it go. Finally, he snapped and just ripped himself out of her grip as she whined for him to come back. Tsukune sprinted into the nearest bush and relieved himself, a sense of euphoria washed over him as he relived his bladder. A contented sigh escaping his ruby lips.

Tsukune ran back into camp, the moon was still out, shining over the humble camp in its full silver glory. Akasha was siting up, a pout and a scowl adorned her face, her pink hair framing her face. Tsukune was rather scared, as a mad Akasha was something you don't want to deal with. He gave her a nervous smile, and slipped back onto the futon with her, drawing the warm blanket over his bare chest. Akasha just gave a indignant 'humph' and placed her head on his chest, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Women are scary." Tsukune whispered to no one in particular. Akasha scowled at the statement but said nothing.

Akasha woke up when she smelled meat cooking. But, she was rather comfortable in her position and didn't want to wake up. A growl suddenly broke the silence and peace, startling Akasha. Her head snapped toward Tsukune who has a sheepish smile plastered onto his face.

"What..." Tsukune whispered to Akasha, playing dumb at the expression his stomachs just showed. Akasha just rolled her jade green eyes and sighed.

"At least brush your teeth first." Akasha told Tsukune. He leapt off the futon and rushed to his toiletries, as if eager to leave her for the food. Akasha felt cold without Tsukune in her arms and also felt lonely. She just sighed and kicked the yellow blanket high over her head, standing up on the cold cloth with her bare feet.

"I hope Akasha isn't mad at me for leaving her for breakfast." Tsukune thought. Akasha stopped in the middle of a stride. Frozen in place.

"Tsukune?" Akasha thought, confusion evident in her voice. She heard Tsukune's voice loud and clear in her mind.

"Akasha?" Tsukune gasped out, not understanding how they were having a conversation in their heads, words exchanged wordlessly. Their eyes met, chocolate brown melting in a jade green, a message of understanding flashing between them.

"So I guess we can talk mentally now?" Said Tsukune to Akasha. She just nodded, too enthralled by this prospect to answer.

"We should tell Alucard." Akasha said. Tsukune nodded wordlessly, silently agreeing. Both of them walked toward the crackling fire in the camp, spying Alucard sitting down on a log drinking a glass of blood. Alucard smiled at them when they approached, offering the two some fried sausages. The sausages were devoured in several moments, causing Alucard's eyes to go wide.

"Alucard, we have something to tell you." Akasha said to Alucard with a serious tone. She looked at Tsukune for support.

"Yea, something happened between us." Tsukune said. Alucard broke out in laughter, his arms around his stomach.

"So you finally kissed?" Alucard asked between giggles. Tsukune and Akasha blushed when they looked at each other.

"NO, we're seven for kami's sake Alucard!" Akasha said while her cheeks flooded red.

"What she said!" Tsukune spluttered out, his face crimson as well. When Alucard finally calmed his infectious laughter, he asked, "So what did you need to tell me."

"We can talk to each other through our minds." Tsukune stated bluntly. Alucard nodded, face deep in though.

"It seems you two have a blood bond." Stated Alucard calmly, confusion flitted across the duos faces, unsure of what to make of it.

"It's basically the deepest of bonds for vampires, which only the most devoted mates have." Elaborated Alucard. Tsukune and Akasha blinked, not sure of what to make of it.

"How did we get this bond?" Tsukune curiously asked. Alucard thought for a moment.

"Most likely when Akasha injected you with her blood to save you." Alucard said at last. Tsukune and Akasha nodded intently, paying rapt attention to whatever Alucard told them.

Later on in the day, Tsukune asked Alucard, "Where are we going to go now? Our idea of coexistence didn't bode well with that fat bastard." Akasha's eyes widened at the malice that flowed off her bonded's tongue.

"I have an old acquaintance in Japan, he probably can help us with our quest." Alucard said while twisting a lock of his hair.

"How are we gonna get to Japan?" Akasha gasped out, unsure of what to make of Alucard's decision.

"Why all we have to do is click our heels three times and we will be back to Japan." Alucard said with a chuckle. Akasha and Tsukune stared at Alucard in confusion, their eyes questioning.

"When do we go back to Japan?" Tsukune implored.

"Now." Said Alucard simply. The trio cleaned up the camp and packed everything for the trip back. In the early afternoon, they set off on a yellow brick road. They traveled day and night, not resting for 5 days. When they reached the sea, wings unsheathed themselves from the shinso vampires' backs, the three of them flew throughout the night to the island known as Japan.

The trio landed in a rather mountainous region with forest around them on three sides. They trekked through to the mountain top where an old and worn down stone shrine sat. The front of the shrine was decorated with paintings of various kamis. The wooden doors were painted red with two brass knockers.

Alucard walked up to the scarlet entryway and knocked three times, the sound of knuckle on wood resonating throughout the nearby forest. Almost an instant later, the doors swung open, almost on its own accord, and a long squeak followed. The vampires walked into the shrine, the inside was rather dark, only illuminated by four torches. The smell of mildew penetrated the rather sensitive noses of the three, causing Akasha and Tsukune to gag.

At the back of the room sat a figure, around average height, and decked out in white priest robes. His yellow eyes gave Tsukune and Akasha chills, feeling as if someone was stalking them.

"So Alucard, what brings you to my humble abode?" Mikogami said, finally breaking the silence. Mikogami's voice had a slight drawl to it.

"Coexistence." Alucard stated simply. Mikogami looked thoughtful, or as thoughtful as you could look with a hood over you.

"I'm afraid I can't help you Alucard. The times are difficult and no one wants to live with a monster as their neighbor." Said Mikogami, slight pity in his voice. Tsukune and Akasha's eyes widened at his answer, they were fully expecting him to say yes, not reject their proposal.

"I understand." Alucard said with a heavy sigh. He also expected the kishin to comply with their request. Pivoting himself on his right heel, Alucard walked to the worn door and said simply, "Goodbye." The tone showed how much sadness was in him and made Mikogami sigh.

The exorcist stood up and let out a breath, "I can help you get an audience with Shogun Ringo."

Alucard looked thoughtful then said, "Thank you." He pushed open the heavy wooden doors without looking back.

I know the chapter is short, this is due to the writers block I am experiencing currently. If you could give me a couple ideas that would be greatly appreciated. I also have grown interested of the pairing of Raynare and Issei from Highschool DxD, if you know any well written stories about them please let me know. Anyways, see you next time. :^P.


End file.
